Where Did I Belong?
by LizzyCullenxx
Summary: I walked into the huge cafeteria room and there were tables with people everywhere. All different cliques were clearly shown.The athletes, populars, band geeks, theatre kids, Asians, the desperate wannabes, druggies, singers, artists. Where did i sit?
1. Where Did I Belong?

I took a look at the small school. It was the size of my middle school back in Phoenix. I took a deep breath and walked up the wet steps to the office. Another thing about Forks it rained all day, everyday unlike Phoenix's dry, humid heat. I opened the door to the office and it wasn't as bright as my old school office. Maybe it was because the dark, grey sky and cold air made everything depressing, yet the secretary smiled.

"Hello sweetie, how can I help you?" She asked warmly. I smiled back and my hand tightened on my backpack strap.

"I'm Isabella Swan, the new student" I informed her and she got a knowing look.

"Ah, so you're in the infamous daughter the chief has been raving about" She said as she printed a few things out. I shrugged; I didn't know if Charlie talked about me or not. I hoped he didn't.

"Yep" I smiled. She handed me a small sheet of paper, an agenda of sorts, and a little folded piece of paper.

"This is your schedule, your agenda, and the school map. Oh, and you have to get this signed by all of your teachers. Have a great day" She smiled and handed me the slip. I nodded and walked off. I tried to memorize the map so I didn't look like a dork walking around the school with a map in my hands. The bell rang and I looked to my schedule. First hour was Foreign Language. They put me in the French class. Wonderful. I went to first hour and that seemed ok. The teacher, Miss Allete, was nice and outgoing. She seemed more of a theatre teacher than a foreign language teacher. My classes went by quick; I had French, English, and Biology. Then there was break. Which meant sitting at my own table, or trying to make some friends; which I currently failed at except for a girl named Jessica Stanley in my English class. She was nice, but seemed like the gossip type with her brunette frizzy hair, and caked on makeup. I learned that she was on pep squad, but she had a broken ankle from falling from a routine during practice. How typical. She didn't have her uniform on, which she looked glad to not be wearing.

"So, here is where we eat lunch, and have break." She smiled and opened the cafeteria doors. I nodded.

I walked into the huge cafeteria room and there were tables with people everywhere. All different cliques were clearly shown.

"Wow, you guys have tables everywhere, and there are people everywhere" I told her. She nodded virgoursly, and linked her arm with mine. I tensed.

"The table you sit at is your social status" She smiled. What? I was sure the confusion was shown clearly on my face.

"Here let me explain" She said and pointed to a table in the corner. I looked over and there were guys in jerseys and jeans. They were laughing and there was food all over the table. They were your typical jocks; how surprising.

"Over there are your jocks, all levels of Varsity JV, you name it; that's their sections. Over there, that's the soccer table. Then the football table next to them, the baseball players, and all the sports tables for guys are there. Over there are the girls table. The cheerleaders, the softball players, soccer players, every sport like the guys. Occasionally they migrate and all girl and guy sports are separated into two groups. It's weird. Over there are the populars. The popular football players and cheerleaders sit over there." She said and pointed out where the sports teams where seated. I looked over and saw the girls and guys sitting together today. I liked that. Back in Phoenix the girl and guy teams of the same sport competed against each other of who got the highest rank and all that. It got irritating after a while, but you learned to ignore it after so long.

Then you have the main populars table, which is where I sit. The running back Emmett McCarty, and Rosalie Hale. They've been together since sophomore year. Then baseball player Jasper Hale, Rosalie's older brother, is with Alice Brandon who is on the Varsity cheerleading. Then you have Edward Cullen and he's a running back on the football team too; but he's single and Alice's cousin. All five of them are inseparable. Supposedly, Jasper and Rosalie's Mom used to date Alice's dad and that's why they're so close. Edward just joined because he's part of Alice's family, even though Alice is a year older. They're sitting with the populars. That' Tanya Denali, Lauren Mallory, Tyler Crowley, James Romania, Victoria Nomad, Riley Biers, and Bree Tanner. Bree and Riley are a thing, but they're not exactly public. Lauren and Tyler just broke up, but you catch them together every once in a while. I think they might be back together at the end of the month. Victoria and James have been caught in the janitor's closet more than once; I've seen it. It gets public too. Now Tanya has her sights set on Edward, but shotEdward isn't into her, which pisses off Tanya." She said and went on about them. I just nodded. I looked around at all the tables.

The athletes, populars, band geeks, theatre kids, Asians, the desperate wannabes, druggies, singers, artists, you name it, they had a table. I've never seen anything like in my whole high school life.

The only thing left for me to question: Which table did I sit at? That was up to me.

**This is supposed to be a one-, but since I read it over and it seems like something that doesn't belong as a one shot, I don't know if I should turn it into a multi-chapter. You decide.**

**R&R**

**P.S. I know populars isn't a real word, but try to ignore that fact. I know, it seems really stupid, but bare with me(:**

**XOXO, Lizzy**


	2. Boy Was I In Over My Head

I followed Jessica to her table and helped her with her backpack. As we got closer to the tables I suddenly felt inadequate with the students around me. When I came to small town, dinky Forks I wasn't expecting to be around people with money. It was obvious Forks' reputation wasn't all it summed up to be. The majority of the kids here have money; and I'm talking about being able to go into a mall and blowing hundreds of dollars on clothes and not getting in trouble for it. It was to be expected.

"Here Bella you can't sit here" Jessica smiled at me wamrly and patted the seat next to her. I slid in easily and there were small murmurs of hellos to Jessica.

"Guys" Jessica said loudly. A few looked up to see what all the fuss was about but the rest continued to have a conversation with themselves, not hearing her.

"Guys!" Jessica almost yelled and they all looked to her.

"This is Bella Swan, she'll be hanging out with us." Jessica said smiling still.

"Hi Bella" A big burly guy with cute deep dimples and curly brown hair on his eyes greeted me. His blue eyes sparkled and he gave me a top smile.

"Hi" I replied feeling nervous. He chuckled and stuck out his meaty hand.

"Emmett McCarty" He said amused. I shook it and he nodded to the blonde on his left.

"This is Rosalie, my girlfriend" He introduced. Rosalie gave me a look that shrunk me by ten times. Her plump red lips pursed and she tilted her head slightly at me giving me a judging look. She was stunning. Long silky thick blonde hair, piercing cold violet eyes, a baby smooth complexion, and body most girls kill for.

"Nice to meet you" She finally said, her distate coming through her tone. I shrunk about ten more times at that.

"Rosalie stop being rude!" A little black haired girl spoke up from across her. She looked to me and smiled, "Don't listen to her" She said with a roll of her eyes, "she's just pissed off as usual. I'm Alice Brandon it's neat to meet you!" She said excitedly and sprung up from her seat next to her blonde boyfriend and rushed over to me to give me a giant bear hug. Damn she was strong for her tiny size.

"I can tell we're going to be best friends" She smiled brightly at me. I giggled and nodded.

"Thanks Alice" I said not knowing what else to say to that. She gave a tinkling laugh and sat back down to the blonde next to her.

"Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother. Don't be too offended by what she says; she's just in a bad mood" He said covering up for his sister who glared at me from her spot at the table.

"She's always in a bitchy mood" A kid muttered from across Alice. I looked down to him and he played with his pizza crust in his hands. Alice noticed my staring and she slapped the boy's hands.

"Edward!" She scolded in her high pitched voice, "stop being so rude!"

"Sorry" He muttered to her then looked to me. My breathing hitched. He was the most single-handedly gorgeous guy i've ever laid eyes on. Long bronze hair stuck up in different directions reminding me of the color of a penny, a tan smooth complexion sticking out from the other Casper pale kids at this school. His green emerald eyes with tiny flicks of gold in them. His pink lips in a hard line at me as he gazed at me bored.

"Edward Cullen" He said and leaned over the table and held his hand out. As soon as my hand touched his he retracted and sat on his bench.

"James Romania" A man spoke up from the other end of the table with blonde long hair in a bun at the bottom of his head.

"Victoria Nomad" The redhead next to him said and gazed at me wildly. Her eyes were shaped like a cats and to be honest she scared and intimidated me a little.

"Tyler Crowley" The boy across spoke up with the buzzed head. The dirty blonde next to him smiled at me softly and said "Lauren Mallory" just as softly as her smile.

"Tanya Denali" Another strawberry blonde spoke up with a hint of arrogance. She looked at me and smirked with knowing eyes exactly what kind of person she thought I was.

"Hey your Chief Swan's daughter right?" She asked accusingly. I nodded not knowing whether that was a good or bad thing. Last thing i needed in his dinky town was to have a bad repuatation on my first day.

"Yeah" I answered in confidence at her, surprising myself. She looked surprised as well but her smirked stayed.

"Hmm" She said and cocked her head to the other side, "that explains a lot"

"Tanya!" A brunette next to her exclaimed. Tanya rolled her eyes at her and went back to sandwich. I was surprised she even ate.

"Sorry about her" The brunette apolgized, "I'm Bree Tanner" She said happily and gave me a big smile.

"I'm her boyfriend Riley Biers" The ashy blonde said next to her and Bree beamed at him. He gave her a gentle smile and I looked away.

"So Bella what's it like having a police chief for a dad?" Emmett asked.

"It's okay. Only benefit is I can get out of tickets easily and you know that type of thing" I shrugged and Emmett sighed sadly.

"Lucky. I'm still paying off for the three speeding tickets I have" He said. I gasped then chuckled.

"I can probably do something about that" I offered. His eyes sparkled and he smiled.

"Really?" He asked happily. I nodded.

"I'll see what I can do" I told him. He gave me another giant smile and he looked to Rosalie with an excited expression.

"Hear that Rosalie?" He asked, "Bella's going to see if she can get me out of my speeding tickets!" He said.

Rosalie gave him an amused look and nodded.

"Okay Emmett I'll see if that really happens" SHe said and shot me an annoyed expression.

"Hey Bella I'm having a few people come over after school today, do you want to come?" Alice asked giving me her usual plastered smile.

"Sure" I smiled back. Rosalie looked at me with angry eyes and her head whipped to Alice.

"Alice! We were supposed to go shopping before people came over!" She said angrily.

"Oh Rose calm your tits, Bella is coming with us too!" She said in her 'duh' tone of voice. Little did Alice know that the reason Rosalie was upset wasn't because she didn't include me in their plans, but because i was joining them.

"Oh no Alice it's okay, you and Rosalie go shopping and then we'll hang out" I offered trying to make the best of both worlds. Rosalie gave me a winning smirk and to be honest her too-cool-for-you bitchy exterior was getting on my nerves.

"Yeah Alice see, Bella's okay with not coming" Rosalie said in her bitchy excluding tone. I clenched my jaw and balled my fists at my sides to not say anything to this bitch.

"Rosalie, Bella is coming and just deal with it." Alice said angrily then she looked to me. "Bella you're coming whether you like it or not!" She said in her final tone of voice. I had nothing better to come back at her with so i sucked it up, sighed and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Okay Alice I'll come" I said sweetly. She grinned and squealed in her spot.

"Yes!" She pumped her fist in the air and i chuckled to myself. Rosalie's blatant glaring at me with her menacing expression quickly stopped.

Boy was I in over my head.


End file.
